do you liike me aa?
by MystDreamer
Summary: Maybe Karkat was right and you were just blind for not noticing it before.


This was a request from user destroythepast, who asked for some cute, fluffy, happy SolAra.  
Not exactly my best work, but I'm not unhappy with the way it turned out. Hope you all enjoy.  
You can see this as happening before Sollux killed Aradia or on some sort of AU or setting where the game never happened or maybe something post-game? You choose. Personally, I like the first one better.

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

TA: what the fuck wa2 what.

CG: THAT THING YOU JUST DID.

CG: IN THIS STUPID GAME WE'RE PLAYING. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN'T DO THAT.

CG: YOU CHEATER!

TA: iim not a cheater.

CG: THEN WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT?

TA: maybe iit2 becau2e of my level.

CG: NO, IT'S NOT!

TA: how would you know.

TA: hold on there2 someone here

CG: YEAH RIGHT. RUN YOU CHEATER! HIDE YOUR SHAME!

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You put your headphones down and get up to answer the door. It's odd. No one really comes to visit you. Only Karkat, for one of your non-online gaming sessions and sometimes Aradia. Oh. Of course. As you open the door you see her smiling at you.

"Hello! Took you a while."

You step aside and let her in. She's carrying a bag on one hand.

"Sorry. My headphones were on. I only heard you when I paused to talk to KK"

She continued walking through your hive, going to your respiteblock. You followed her.

"Don't worry. So you were playing with Karkat?"

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him I have to leave."

"Oh, please, no. Just keep on playing with him. Don't worry about me."

You did as she said. Nothing new on her part. Sometimes she would come over and just sit somewhere near you reading a book or something. Maybe she felt lonely all by herself at her hive?

* * *

After a couple of hours you and Karkat were done playing. During that period of time you noticed Aradia going in and out of your block once in a while, but you were too busy to notice what she had been doing.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: OKAY, I GOT TO GO NOW.

TA: fiine ii 1hould al2o go check up on aa.

TA: 2he 2topped makiing noii2e2 a whiile ago.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

TA: ii told you 2omeone wa2 here

CG: YEAH, I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU. SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN HERE WITH ME SHE WAS THERE?

TA: yes.

CG: ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? SO YOU JUST LET HER HANG AROUND YOUR HIVE ON HER OWN, NOT PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO HER?

CG: YOU'RE A FUCKASS SOLLUX.

TA: calm down kk iit2 not liike thii2 ii2 the fiir2t tiime iit happen2.

TA: 2he2 u2ed to iit ii gue22.

CG: THAT ONLY MAKES THE SITUATION WORSE. THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT THE GIRL WHO LIKES YOU.

TA: the giirl who liike2 me?

CG: YEAH. ONLY YOU COULD BE SO BLIND.

CG: GO TALK TO HER. RIGHT NOW. AND APOLOGIZE!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Great. Now that idiot was making you feel bad for something that you normally wouldn't. But maybe you should apologize. Assuming she was still in your hive.

As you made your way out of your respite block you noticed something was different: none of the trash that usually occupied the floor was there. Your stuff was all neat, nothing out of place.

Damn. Now you were feeling even more guilty.

"AA?"

You found her sitting on the couch, with the laptop in front of her. She was also eating something from a bowl, thought you couldn't say what it was.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at you and smiled. Didn't seem like she was upset.

"Watching a movie."

You remember what Karkat said. You sit on the couch next to her.

"What are you watching?"

"Shh. Wait and see."

Ten minutes after you started and the movie didn't really pick your interest. Whatever, you were not getting up now. Somehow you had managed to put your arm around her. She didn't mind. Or maybe she didn't notice.

"What are you eating?"

She takes the spoon and feeds it to you. It's really sweet. And good.

"What's this?"

"Hummm...I'm not telling you!"

You move your head forward and lick the spoon. She giggles a little and you hope that Karkat was right. And that she still likes you.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. There's more in the nutrition block. Do you want it?"

She gets up before you can answer. Fuck. This was going on so well.

She's back in less than a minute. She comes from behind the couch and puts her arms around you while holding another bowl.

"There you go."

You look up to her as she speaks and place the bowl somewhere on the couch. She looks back at you as you stop her from retracting her arms.

"Is there something wrong?"

You want to ask her if it's true that she also likes you. Or that you like her or that she's beautiful or something along those lines that they say in movies and that can make the girls want to kiss you. But that's too much for you right now. So you just try to push yourself up a little bit and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

She doesn't say anything, but keeps smiling.

"We should do this more often."

"Do you mean the kissing or the watching movies part?"

You're surprised and for a few seconds you don't know what to say.

"Both, if you're okay with it."

"I am."

* * *

Later, long after she had left, you decided that you should probably go to Trollian and say something to Karkat.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: dont get too full of your2elf but ii 2hould probably thank you and tell you that you were riight.

TA: yeah that2 iit 2ee you later lo2er.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]


End file.
